


Uninvited Guest

by kalika_999



Series: Jack and Brock's misadventures [83]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adopted Children, Animals, Domestic, HYDRA Husbands, Kid Fic, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Slice of Life, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 07:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21132896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalika_999/pseuds/kalika_999
Summary: There's a raccoon in the kitchen.





	Uninvited Guest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winter_angst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_angst/gifts).

> Giving my friendo some treats <3 (1/5)

“Why’s there a raccoon in the kitchen?”

“Papa, that’s Jerry.” TJ says like it’s the silliest question he’s ever heard. The kid’s only ten and soft spoken so he doesn’t talk to a lot of people, it just might be.

“Jerry- ” TJ waves at the raccoon eating dog food from a mixing bowl as his son sets out to get another for some water. “This is Brock, I can only say his real name when I tell others about him, he’s my papa. He likes peanut butter just like you do!”

Brock blinks, slowly trying to understand the situation. “Jerry.” 

He stares at the dog food the raccoon is busily eating and chittering about. It seems young, not a baby, but still in his early years. TJ squats down beside him with the water bowl, all long limbs trying not to be awkward around a small animal and Jerry seems grateful, leaning in for gentle head pets.

“Why’s there a raccoon in the kitchen?” Brock turns towards the living room. “Jack! Jack, why’s there a damn raccoon in the kitchen? What’s goin’ on?”

TJ disappears off into his bedroom mumbling about a penguin blankie that Jerry may like.

Jack closes his book, walking over to the kitchen to look in on the raccoon before he goes back to reading whatever it is he’s reading as he leans against the door frame.

“Don’t worry about it, I called someone to get him picked up tomorrow.” 

“Why is there a raccoon in the kitchen though?” Brock can’t keep the irritation out of his voice, his frustration becoming almost physically painful. 

TJ skirts around the both of them, quick on his little legs and eager to wait hand and foot on the wild animal. He hastily folds his favourite baby blanket in half and Brock resists the urge to snap over how disgusting what he’s about to do is. Jack’s hand goes on his shoulder and he deflates a little. The raccoon seats itself on the blanket and falls onto its back, greedily accepting belly rubs. 

“Jack,  _ please _ .” Brock says, pleading. Somehow the demon has its hands on the stuffed teddy Brock bought for TJ’s first day of school and Jack only squeezes the spot where his hand is. Brock’s seconds from leaving the house to yell on the driveway.

“Alright, alright.” Jack says low. “A car in front of us on that forest roadway near the park, they ran over the mother. TJ missed it, which was good, but he didn’t miss the kid hanging around on the edge of the trees looking sad and miserable, so he asked to bring it home. I made a call and someone said they can come by and grab him tomorrow. I saw no issue with babysitting a raccoon overnight and TJ’s being really responsible with him.”

“He’s very nice, Daddy said he is too.” TJ informs as he pets Jerry’s head again before offering him some apple slices from the refrigerator. Jerry chitters away, half lounging on his son’s lap. “Is it yummy Jerry? Are you full now? You were really hungry.”

Brock takes a deep breath and looks over at Jack. “Jack. Our kid’s feedin’ a wild animal prone to rabies in the middle of the kitchen. He’s  _ pettin’ _ it while it lays its dirty fur all over the baby blanket TJ was wrapped up in when we first met ‘im and its holdin’  _ my _ gift to our son like it’s takin’ it home afterwards. I’m two seconds from learnin’ a new roadkill recipe, I promise ya.” 

Jack puts his hands on either side of Brock’s hips after setting his book down on the nearby shelf, he shouldn’t do that..it’s distracting.

“Brock.” He starts, stepping into his space with a light croon to his voice Brock generally wants to get naked for. He’s staring those deep green eyes into his and if his knees buckle a little, no one has to notice. “He’s pretty much a baby, he wouldn’t have survived if he went out on the road to investigate what happened to his mother. You know that park is full of tourists, they know people have food but he didn’t seem to have anyone to show him the way anymore.”

“I saved him from getting hurt, Papa!” TJ adds in. The raccoon chitters again as if he’s agreeing.

“Would you really want him to die, Brock?” Jack’s hands, which had been soothingly rubbing at his hips, made their way around to his ass, the angle made it hard for TJ to catch on to where they were going. Brock swallows thickly. 

“That ain’t fair, Rawls.” 

Jack smiles, leaning in to press a kiss to Brock’s lips before ducking his head down and trailing soft kisses down his neck, roaming hands give his ass a squeeze in silent promise he’ll be rewarded thoroughly tonight when TJ’s gone to bed. 

Brock leans in closer, greedy for more.

“Jack, you better make sure someone takes that  _ thing _ outta ‘ere tomorrow. We ain’t raisin’ no wild beasts under this roof.” 

Jack nods, warm lips ghosting along the shell of his ear. “Tomorrow. We promise, right Teej?” 

“Tomorrow!” TJ sing-songed back automatically.

“And yer cleanin’ that baby blanket.” Brock adds, trying not to get distracted by the way Jack smells so fucking good.

Jack says nothing, sucking a mark into his neck while TJ is too preoccupied with petting the raccoon to sleep.

“I mean it, Jack. Better disinfect the whole damn kitchen while yer at it.” 

Jack hums absently. Brock’s not sure if it’s in response to him, or if his husband is just horny. Their kid’s right there, still..he’s hard to decipher sometimes. 

“I love you, Papa.” TJ says as he cradles the raccoon like a baby and sets him in a shallow Tupperware bin lined with the couch throw.

“Yeah, sure.” He mutters and lets Jack tug him to the couch. “I love ya too, Kiddo.” 

They can still see TJ, but he’s blocked from seeing them. Jack lays out with his feet hanging off the end and Brock’s on top of him, rocking against the growing erection that was digging at him.

“You’re the best.” Jack grunts out, kissing the corner of Brock’s mouth.

“Yer a headache.”

“Maybe.” Jack agrees, holding firmly to his hips. Neither of them are gonna get off, (not that they would with TJ in close distance) but they like to play around anyway, it’s a promise for later. “You’re still my favourite, well besides TJ.” 

“I better be.”

“We should get TJ a dog.”

Brock raises a brow at the sudden request. “For ‘im or fer  _ you _ ?”

“Both of us.” Jack’s staring so deeply into his eyes, Brock may end up embarrassing himself by actually getting off.

“Ask me later, when ya ain’t tryin’ to seduce me.”

Jack grins, his eyes are half-lidded and he looks stupidly happy.

“Thanks, Brock. He just wants to help Jerry feel safe, you know he won’t understand. You’re a good dad.” Jack presses a kiss at his chin. 

Brock grumbles a little but knows Jack means it when he says things like that. “I’ll think about the mutt, alright?” 

Jack stares at him longingly, cradling Brock’s face with his hands and gives him an earnest, sweet kiss. “Alright.”

“Yer still disinfecting the kitchen though.”

“I promise.” Jack says. “But I still think you’re making a mountain out of a mol- ”

“Daddy, Jerry went poop-poop in his bed!” 

Brock suddenly reconsiders the dog.


End file.
